Talk:Thermal Scope
Untitled FYI, thermal imagers, whenther psuedo color or not- do NOT see snow due to reflections primarily. I can refer anyone who thinks this to several images of snow taken by thermal imgers in which they will see that emisions are the main factor-. As far as the game,due to the developers using a black and white hue, and not using a temperature gradient in programming values for when looking through the in-game thermal scope, snow retains the appearence it normally has. in other words, in real life Snow DOES NOT appear white hot through mid-ir or far ir devices YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS!!! /sarcasm Remember to sign your posts. 12:02, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I actually USE termal camera's at work. (firefighter) And I PERSONALY have seen snow give off a false heat signature due to reflected sunlight. It doesn't show as a solid white signature like the game does however it does have "spots" of "heat" on the image. (sorry I don't remember my IP#) Thermal imaging is a kind of infrared imaging science that can detect radiation in a certain infrared range of the electromagnetic spectrum and produce "thermal" images. The model used in game could be sensitive to the wavelength reflected by the snow yet it would not yield the solid white color produced during game-play. Ronster813 03:05, May 12, 2010 (UTC) I made the original post in this topic way back- the one about the snow. Comon guys, we're not amateurs here- Seriously, when you SEE anything through a imaging device- the light you see is combined, made up of reflected light AND emitted light- DUH. Even though I'm a Physics Major, you guys should KNOW this. Anyway- Look up videos of thermal images of snow, on google- or even videos- I've done both, and , it confirms what i knew- Snow in real life is 100% contrasting to MW2's version. While I'm at it- I will address reflection via sun. Know how you're on a boat , and you can look at the sun? Or, more accurately, the reflection in th water? yea, that's vertically below the actual sun. The SAME thing would apply so far as direct reflection goes, and it's not quite the same as the normal backscatter reflection that , lets humans see the enviroment aroudn them on a sunny day. Sure, the enviroment will be heated up, since Thermal(mid and far infrared wavelengths), infrared will pick it up- but if you think, in any sense, that the entire enviroment would look as hot as a human.... I recommed you check out various media about thermal scopes. MW2's producers were simply too lazy to put a proper white to black GRADIENT for the entire enviroment, (which is why outside of looking at people, the entire enviroment looks NORMAL- which isnt realistic either) Anyway, just some College Physics 101 here. ^_^ 03:43, December 14, 2010 (UTC) stupid snow So stupid how the snow through a "white hot" thermal scope is white! last time I checked snow wasn't that hot, and it makes the scope on snow levels a handicap, when you would think that using a thermal scope on a snowy level would be the best time. That's not how thermals work; the're good on an arctic landscape at night, but during the day, snow reflects some of the wavelengths detected by thermal optic devices and makes it a tiny bit more difficult to see hot objects, though not nearly to the same degree as presented in-game. -- Echo Four Delta 08:08, February 2, 2010 (UTC) MORE ACCURATELY, the entire enviroment will be heated up , slightly reducing contrast between most objects in GENERAL, however SNOW will not have any direct reflection as bad ,as say looking at a reflection of the Sun in the ocean or on water, etc. You're not wrong, however emitted radiation takes precedence over the reflected- and one more thing. Due to that property, I'm sure you're as aware as I am that Thermal imaging technology, is not susceptible to blooming really either. Not only would it be not nearly what it is shown in game(lazy graphic gradient programmers), it'd be nowhere near it. Of course, I could go off on a tangent about how lazy MW2's programmers were (I also know programming).but, for what it's worth, in-game, it's a ignorant oversight. EDIT: Its easy to tell the game's FLIR camera's aren't accurate. The same thing happens in MW3. The game physics would have to put infrared radiation signatures on every physical particle/atom etc. I am experienced with FLIR and the game's scope is similar to using FLIR without any environment filters due to the different maps. Snow still shows up white on FLIR, but not white hot. Snow absorbs infrared radiation, and if you were to Program a FLIR to operate sensitively in the snow, it is technically possible for it to show up similar to white hot. The FLIR camera in the killstreak planes show the snow correctly as a grey tone. Thats because over great distances the infrared is absorbed. Are the thermal's crosshairs really "off center"? You say the barrett has poor representation. How so? What is wrong with it? How is it any different than the intervention? I've been using the Intervention Thermal and now that I feel that I've perfected it, I feel it would be smart to go for the better sniper; though I fear I will miss every shot. I know I should just test it, but it's kinda hard to do that. it has shit hit detection ~~TheManOfIron( ) 05:23, July 28, 2010 (UTC) EMP'd Scope? Saw in an image on the article showing a thermal scope on a Barrett during an EMP, but not when aiming. How about an image of it while aiming down the scope? Strife2816 Aug. 07, 2011